Dear Severus
by c.92
Summary: After four years of the silent treatment how could Lily Evans just write to Severus like that? And it just happened to include an invitation to her and Potter's wedding.
1. Invitation

* * *

By HPOS Sufferer

**Chapter One**

**Invitation**

Severus sat in the chair, thinking of his Hogwarts days. There wasn't much to think about, and O in every subject…including Defence Against the Dark Arts – not that he would be needing it. He, and the rest of his friends had joined the Dark Lord.

All, except one. A Gryffindor.

Lily Evans.

Severus felt a slight twang, but ignored it. Lily Evans, the only Potions student who matched his intelligence in that area; the one who didn't live too far from here with her whiny Muggle sister; the one who had hated James Potter even more than he did, then back stabbed him and went out with him; the one who disapproved of all his other friends.

His only truest friend.

The love of his life.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans.

No matter how many times those two words were said, Severus could hardly feel the ease he had once felt with those two words.

A squawk outside the window brought Severus back to his inherited home in spinner's End. Severus let the owl in, and the light chocolate owl stuck out her leg. Severus untied the letter and shooed the waiting owl outside.

A letter.

He never received letters these days. Not after he had other ways to communicate with his 'collegues', not when he had finished Hogwarts two years previous, and certainly not when Lily Evans had broken off their long-term friendship.

Severus lit a fire and sand into an armchair by the fireplace. He summoned a lit candle and clumsily placed it on the armrest, then opened the letter, a strand of red hair fell out.

_February 15, 1979_

_Dear Severus,_

_Recognise the handwriting? It's Lily, from Hogwarts. It's been ages since I've written to you. Remember when we were younger? We always sent owls to each other when I was grounded. It feels a bit like that now…_

_Well I hope that you listened to me in school, when I told you not to hang out with those Slytherins Mulciber and Avery. Oh I do hope that you've changed back to how you were before Hogwarts! Those Slytherins were a very bad influence on you. Sev, I don't think that you were Slytherin-y enough to be in Slytherin. I think that the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house!_

_So, what have you been up to after school? Something useful? Maybe something with that extraordinary Potions talent of yours? If you have just been lounging around at home doing nothing, don't be embarrassed, that's what I did in my first months out. After that, I did odd jobs, you know, like working a bit in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon alley, doing a bit of cleaning people's homes in my neighbourhood (with magic of course!). I completed my Healer training not too long ago, but I'm tossing up between being a Healer, and working in the Ministry (but judging from my background…). You know how I hate to see people getting hurt, so if the Ministry, I want something helpful. Auror maybe – you know, Dark wizard catcher. We could do with some._

_Petunia, my sister, if you can remember her, still isn't speaking to me much. She really did want to go to Hogwarts (we shouldn't have read her letter)…She returned her invitation blank, still sealed._

_Invitation? What invitation? This invitation._

_Dear Severus,_

_You are invited to the (small) wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans_

_Due to certain circumstances, please notify Lily or James by writing your response on the back off this invitation and send it off with the owl._

_Somehow, we will manage to give you the details without it getting 'lost'._

_Love, _

_James and Lily_

_I really hope that you'll be able to attend Sev. It's been a while since we've seen each other and I do wish to talk to you again like we used to._

_Unless of course, you're acquaintance with those Slytherins have extended._

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus read the last two words.

Lily Evans used the word 'love' too generally.

Without warning, he tore up the letter, violently ripping the letter to shreds, scrunching up that quality parchment, majestic cursive writing and the familiarity in his fists. After four years of the silent treatment, how could she just write to him like that? And it just _happened_ to include an invitation of her marrying _Potter!_

Severus marched to the window, pulling out his wand ready to blast that owl of hers to smithereens. Why would _he_ go to her and _Potter's_ wedding? The owl had disappeared. He fumed. He turned around and threw the letter pieces into the fire, watching the parchment rain, then curl into ashes.

It had been one mistake, one slip of the tongue that had changed his life. Changed their life. He wouldn't never use the word again, even f he were to be tortured or killed, he would die without having uttered that word again. The dirty word filled with shame and guilt.

Severus sat down again and rested his head in his hands. How did his life turn out like this? He father fighting with his mother? Potter and Black insulting him when they first met? The Sorting? After the OWLs? No, it started way before that, long before.

Yet Severus continued to admire her even more. Love her even more, if that's what it was called.

Life had to go on. Lily Evans was going to marry Potter and she would live happily ever after with her _handsome_ prince, and eventually forget about that pale, greasy-haired Slytherin.

Severus opened his eyes. At his feet, on the floor, was a thin red strand of hair, curled into an _S_ shape. Well, that could have of course been an accident. The _S_ wouldn't signify anything important, her hair naturally had loose curls.

A red strand of hair.

She had used the secret protection they had discovered in Second year and developed on. This letter had not been intercepted or read by anyone else.

Well, maybe _Potter_ read it. Her soon-to-be husband.

It had been a while since he had come into contact with her.

With his thumb and forefinger, he picked up the hair strand and laid it in the palm of his right hand. He carried it up to his room. In the darkness, he saw faces of the same person, all around him, smiling, laughing.

Severus stuck his arm under the bed and felt a sharp bump scratch his hand. He laid the wound on top of it, the blood, slowly trickling onto the bump. A few moments later, the wood melted away, leaving a hole. Severus reached inside and carefully brought out the richly decorated wooden box.

Te whole thing was covered in s thick layer of dust. Severus blew on it and a cloud formed, then settled on the floor. The box had been bought by Lily from a Muggle Antique shop. She had given it to him for Christmas a while back, after she saw him looking at it in the shop window. He wanted to buy it for _her_, but the price on it was too dear. She must have thought that he wanted to buy it for himself.

Severus cut of some of his hair and poked it through the lock. He knew that it sounded and looked stupid, but it was the one least suspecting thing to break a charm, or reseal one, and that was why he left his hair in the state. He had had more than enough of his share of insults at Hogwarts that he had wanted to throttle everyone, but he withheld himself. This was for a good reason.

Not long after he was given the box, Severus had decided to put a charm on the lock so that only his slime ball of a hair would grease the rusty lock so that the key would turn.

Severus put the strand of hair into a conjured clear plastic bag and tucked it safely into the box of collected treasuers.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know, I still have to finish Hazel-Green Eyes...I've kinda...abandoned it...for the time being. I'm greatful for everyone who has still got it on their alerts and favourites list,..or have been checking back to the story just incase has stuffed up. Really greatful because I CAN go on with it... I suppose I just can't be bothered.**

**_Dear Severus_ is a short story with five chapters. Yep that's right, I know for sure how many chapters, because I have written the whole story out. I just need to type up the last three up.**

**Well, you all know the drill. Review**


	2. Overhear

**A/N Hey, thanks Em for suggesting another title (she said it should be called _Love, Lily_ after reading the whole story), but I've already started it as Dear Severus, and that name has stuck with me since the inspiration hit while I was trying to fall asleeep. But thanks anyway (it's probably a better title than _Dear Severus_).

* * *

**

**Dear Severus**

HPOS Sufferer

**Chapter Two**

Severus had been given the job of finding out what would be happening at Hogwarts that year. Finding out who Dumbledore would employ as teachers, someone to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts Post. This was probably the biggest job so far. Of course, once he had probed himself worthy, he would be given higher grants, and this was his chance.

Severus had been in the Hogs Head for a week, yet he had nothing. He had no idea what would happen if he didn't have anything by the time Hogwarts started. Today was too cold and wet to do anything. Severus put on his coat to go downstairs for supper. He opened the room's door but quickly snapped it shut.

He had just seen a wisp of long silvery white hair disappear into a room a few doors down. He heard the click of the door as it was shut, and opened his own. He pressed his ear against the door he had seen Dumbledore go through.

'Take a seat, take a seat,' said a misty female voice.

'Thankyou,' said Dumbledore.

'Cup of tea?'

'Yes, thankyou.'

The introductions seemed to take and age, so long, that Severus was beginning to worry about being caught eavesdropping.

What was Dumbledore doing here anyway? And at this time of night?

'You are the great-great granddaughter of the famous and gifted Cassandra Trelawney?'

'I am.'

Severus pressed his ear closer to the door. Why was Dumbledore talking to the great-great granddaughter of a very famous and gifted witch? Severus had never heard of a Trelawney before.

Severus heard the creak of the bottom step. With a quick swish of his wand, he cast a Disillusionment charm over himself and with another flick, a magnet seemed to hoist him up and he lay spread-eagle on his back on the ceiling.

An middle to old aged man – probably someone who worked here, carried a tray of supper and a few pills to the door opposite Dumbledore and Trelawney. He knocked on the door and called out for the occupant. He was let in, and Severus considered lowering himself, but it would be too risky. He wasn't able to jinx him, what with Dumbledore only a few yards away. Still stuck to the ceiling, Severus made his way back to the door which Dumbledore was behind.

'And just give a shout through the mirror…yes, yes…alright then…'

Severus froze. A Disillusionment charm didn't make anyone invisible. If Severus moved anything, he would be sure to be found out.

He lowered himself when he heard the creak of the step again. He glanced around quickly, then pressed his ear against the door again.

'But I have just told you something of your future Dumbledore!' said Trelawney.

'It seems that you have, but until it comes true, I'm afraid that you prediction seems – shall we say – not very sightful.' There was a scrape of a chair. 'Forgive me for my rudeness, but I don't think that –'

'But my Second Sight –'

'I thank you for your time, but I really must be going.' The sound of foot steps grew and Severus flew up to the ceiling again. The door nob turned, and Severus held his breath. The door opened an inch, but abruptly snapped shut.

Severus dropped himself and listened through the door.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…'_ Severus dropped flat and tried to see under the door. _'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_

BANG!

Something kicked Severus's head and he hit his knee against the door.

'Who's there!'

Severus felt the Disillusionment charm lift and instinctively reached for his wand as he stood, but felt something sharp at his head.

'Stand!' ordered the inn worker.

Slowly, Severus stood, with the wand following his head.

'What are you doing lying on the floor?'

'Tripped.'

'With a Disillusionment charm on you? For your information, this is an inn, not a place where you eavesdrop, mister Snape!'

Severus spun and Disapparated, but not without seeing Dumbledore's electric blue eyes. Fiery.

-

Severus Apparated into the middle of a grassy filed. The sky above seemed darker, making the stars sparkle brighter.

Severus pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and could even see the Dark Mark's burn. His forefinger lingered over the black skin. Was this knowledge worth the Dark Lord knowing? Was what Severus just heard any danger or advantage to He Who Must Not Be Named? Yes. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches._ This was worth calling him.

Severus pressed his finger against the Mark and felt it burn. Immediately a series of loud cracks broke the soft whispering of the wind. Through the sudden appearances of the accompanying Death Eaters, Severus found the Dark Lord and went to bow in from of him. Severus considered telling everything, including the interruption of the inn worker and Dumbledore seeing his Disapparition. Being a servant to the Dark Lord meant being truthful to him, but being a Death Eater who had done something wrong meant punishment. Severus decided o exclude the interruption.

'Severus Snape…' hissed the Dark Lord. 'What pleasure do I owe? Are you not supposed to be in Hogsmeade?'

'My Lord, I Apparated here after I overheard Albus Dumbledore talking to someone.' Severus repeated everything that had happened – excluding the part when Severus had to Disillusion himself, the inn worker's second interruption and just before he Disapparated.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…' _repeated the Dark Lord. 'Rookwood.'

'Yes my Lord?'

'Have you ever been inside the Department of Mysteries?'

'No, my Lord, never. It –'

'Tell me, from what you have heard, what is inside the Department of Mysteries?'

'My Lord, only Unspeakables are permitted inside, and they hardly make contact with anyone else. From the rumours I have hear, there are doors, and behind those doors, hold the greatest mysteries of the universe.'

Severus lifted his head a little and saw an unusual expression on the Dark Lord's face.

'And would prophecies be a Mystery?'

There was a soft hub when the Dark Lord said this. Was what Severus heard a prophecy? The tone of the woman's voice had changed; lower, harsher. And who would dare say something about vanquishing the _Dark Lord?_ The greatest sorcerer to have lived.

Except, maybe, Dumbledore.

'Severus, stand up.'

'Thankyou my Lord.' Severus uncurled his back , but couldn't lift his head andlook at his master.

'Lift your head.'

Hesitantly, Severus pulled his chin up. When his eyes made contact with the Dark Lord's, Severus felt a force push into his mind. He tried to block it out somehow.

'Is there something you are not telling me Severus?'

Should he tell the Dark Lord that he probably did not hear the whole prophecy? Hat there may have been more? That Dumbledore knew who had been eavesdropping?

Í think Dumbledore knew I had been listening, my Lord.'

'Severus, I dislike it when followers of mine slip up, but I dislike it even more when they don't tell me the truth. But, since you have provided me with important information, I shall let you out of punishment.'

Severus let out a sigh of relief.

'No doubt, Dumbledore would have placed some Informative charm around the end of July and Ministry birth records.

'The baby wizard and family must be killed before the child proves to be a threat, but really, how dangerous is a _baby?'_

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N Hi.**

**I am currently hating myself for abandoning my James/Lily fic; hating myself for not doing my ASX Commerce assignment properly; hating myself that we made a Republican party in Commerce with _Roger;_ hating myself that my History assignment was stuffed up; hating myself that I need to make a real start on English, hating myself for my decilne in mathematical understanding and processing; hating myself that I am in a class full of ...; hating myself that I have left the most central core of Harry Potter fandom for a couple of weeks and watching Prison Break and reading PBff; and loving myself for being obsessed with Prison Break as well as HP (I'm also in the process of becoming a Heroes fan, but Heroes is heaps slower in pace than Prison Break, but it includes supernatural...something that I will always belive in..**

**I need to type up the rest of chapter 3, and start on 4 and 5 of this story.**

**I need to get my textiles things.**

**I need to get started on all my assignments.**

**I need to study for yearlys.**

**I need to brush up on my drawing skills.**

**I need to go to bed now.**

**I need a hug.**

**I need reviews.**


	3. Change

**Dear Severus**

By HPOS Sufferer

**Chapter Three**

**Change**

Severus opened the letter. Another one from Lily Evans. Severus made himself a cup of tea – if this was from Lily Evans, then it would be pretty long.

_April 26 1980_

_Dear Severus_

_Bad news first: you never replied the invitation to our wedding. Well, it's actually not 'bad' news but I was pretty disappointed that you never wrote back. I mean, friends for so many years, yet you didn't even attend my wedding, a day I would have wanted my best friend there._

_The only excuse I would probably accept would be that you never received the invitation, taking into account of the current situation of this society._

_Then again, the wedding didn't go all to plan. Someone would wasn't a great fan of a Muggleborn marrying a Pureblood spoiled the day. It could have 'just' been Muggle baiting (the wedding was partly Muggle-like). Or it could have been something more intentional. It's not everyday Voldemort turns up at your wedding. I have no idea who blabbed, or how any information got out, but we took the necessary precautions anyway._

_Necessary precautions including being able to get away as soon as something goes wrong. Well, we got away from him. I'm not saying that it was easy, but in the end, everyone escaped safely and we've been in touch with them all. _

_I'm hoping that you had nothing to do with this and only just found out from me. I'm not too sure I would want to have connections to – breathe in – a Death Eater. I'm not accusing you of anything Sev, I'm just stating what I am thinking. Sev, I did talk to you about the Dark Arts a few times in school, and most of me knows that you are a good person, but there is a part of me that's unsure. To me, you were fine, but there was like this different person whenever other people were around._

_If, by any slim chance, you _have_ gone down that path – well, I can't really tell you to turn back now can I? You'd be killed right? Sirius's brother joined him, but he was killed, or so I've heard. It seems horrible doesn't it? And he was so young! Sirius heard it from Dumbledore, but Dumbledore wouldn't say where he got his information from. Regulus's body hasn't been found, and I'm sorry to say, Sirius isn't very concerned. He has shown no emotion at all._

_Family is so important. I am very sorry about what happened between Petunia and me. I've been sending her mail, through the wizarding and Muggle way, but I have had no reply. Sirius should really go back and comfort his parents. He's written a letter telling them that he knows about Regulus's death. I'm also really sorry about your parents. I suppose your dad just changed too much._

_I just wish that the world would just be one happy family, where there is eternal love…_

_And speaking of family, time for the good news._

_I'm pregnant!_

_That's right I'll be having the patter of feet in my home soon, sounds of laughter which comes with sleepless nights and frustration (just joking, I would _love_ to have a child!). James and I have been preparing for the little tot's arrival In a few months time. Alice has also been pregnant for six – almost seven – months._

_Alice and Frank, and James and I have been coming up with names for our bubs, but I think Alice is set on naming her's Neville, if it's a boy, after Frank's great-great grandfather, or Johanne, if it's a girl after Alice's favourite aunt or something._

_James and I aren't very sure what to call our's. Sirius Remus and Peter have all been a great help, but I don't think their names would be accepted at Hogwarts by the students. I was thinking of a normal Muggle name, like 'James' and 'Lily', nothing too fancy…like Altora, Theraline or whatever else there was in that book._

_Anyway, just the thought of having a family really fills me with happiness. I'm off to Mugo's tomorrow._

_I hope you're doing well._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus's eyes scrolled back up the page.

_I'm pregnant!_

Lily Evans was pregnant. Six months pregnant. How many months did the baby develop inside the mother? Was it nine?

Severus counted. April twenty-six…May…June – July.

_Born as the seventh month dies._

Lily's child was going to bee born sometime in July. Of course, there would be many children born in July, but not so many would have parents who had evade the Dark Lord three times. Thankfully, Lily had only come face-to-face with the Dark Lord once – according to Severus's knowledge.

Still, Lily was in danger. Severus needed to do something, but who could he go to? He didn't have any friend who wouldn't sneer at him for fancying a Muggleborn Gryffindor or any relative to give him any advice. There was only one person Severus could see with hope for a chance for Lily to live.

At that moment Severus's Dark Mark burned and he Apparated to obey the Dark Lord's bidding.

'Welcome Severus,' said the Dark Lord. He was in a large, dark and dusty room. The glass in the windows were broken and cracked, distorting the sun's rays. Outside, the sky was darkening as grey clouds rolled over. 'I have good news. Mungo's has records of children to be born aroundthe seventh month, and I have been able to collect that data.'

'How did you get in there my Lord?' asked Severus.

'Oh, with a little persuasion,' he said, twirling his want in his spider-like fingers. 'you are probably thinking why I am telling you all this. Well, Severus, with important information like that, shouldn't there be a reward?'

'Thankyou my Lord,' murmured Severus.

'Five mothers and five fathers, each pair expecting a child. Catherina and Felix Zoell, Xanthia and Rolandy Petersham, Minniceln and Robert Celcen, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Lily and James Potter.'

'Mu Lord – there are so many. which will be the threat – and the one you choose?' asked Severus, trying to keep his voice steady.

'To be honest, I have no idea who will be a _threat_. I have had – ah – contact with the last four people before…'

Severus hesitated. 'My Lord, I – I have something to ask you.' He waited for a reply, but the Dark Lord did not speak, so Severus proceeded. 'My Lord, if the one shall be Lily and James Potter's child, I beg you not to kill L—the mother.'

'Why, what is this Severus?'

Severus couldn't answer.

'Ah, Severus,' said the Dark Lord though a hollow, spine-shivering laugh. 'So young and foolish…Severus Severus Severus…'

'No, I beg you, my Lord. Please, please, please spare her. James Potter – or the child – please, just don't take away the mother.'

'Hmm… James and Lily Potter… _Lily Potter_… I shall see Severus…I shall see…' He turned and Severus took this as a dismissal.

When Severus had gotten outside, Severus didn't Apparate back to his him. He Apparated to a park, not too far away from his home. He lifted his wand. This would be his last chance … he must hope… He cast a Patronus.

'Go tell Dumbledore I need him,' Severus told the silver doe. 'Tell him where I am and that I really need to talk to him,' whispered Severus through tears and soft sobbing. '_Hurry!_'

The doe shook her head and pawed the ground to show that she understood. With a swift sparkle of silvery-blue vapour, she disappeared into the darkness.

Severus breathed heavily, turning, holding his wand in front of him as protection. If the Dark Lord knew… Of course the Dark Lord was going to find out. No one could hide anything from him. Why had Severus used magic to come here? He would have been watched, especially now that the Dark Lord suspected him for something.

Severus ran. If he was being tracked by magic, the lease he could do was to get away from the exact spot he Apparated to. The part was large, but small for a band of Death Eaters to find someone trying to hide. Severus plunged into a cluster of trees. The howling wind made it seem that there were people everywhere, whispering about him. Every sound he heard he took a sharp intake of breath.

A blinding jagged jet of while light flew through the air, like a bolt of lightening.

Severus dropped to the ground and lost his wand on the way.

'Don't kill me!' he cried.

'That was not my intention.'

Severus looked up. Albus Dumbledore stood before him, tall and strong, his robes whipping around him, but Dumbledore did not seem bothered. His hat, hair and upper part of his body did not seem to be disturbed by the ferocious wind. Dumbledore's old face was illuminated by the bright light from the tip of his wand.

'Well Severus? What message does Voldemort have for me.' The Dark Lord's name.

'No – no message – I'm here on my own account!' the hair on his head was flying, and Severus wrung his hands. 'I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please –'

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though the leaves and branches still sung violently around them, there was silence.

Dumbledore looked directly into Severus's eyes, and once again, Severus felt that force trying to break into his mind. The for seemed warmer than the Dark Lord's, and stronger, that Severus let it overtake him.

It stopped abruptly and Dumbledore lent his hand out to help Severus up.

'What request could a Death Eater make of me?'

'The – the prophecy … the prediction … Trelawney…'

'Ah yes,' said the Headmaster. 'How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?' Dumbledore had always used the Dark Lord's name.

'Everything – everything I heard! That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!'

'The prophecy did not refer to a woman,' said Dumbledore. 'It spoke of a boy born at the end of July –'

A boy? There was more to the prophecy! The part Severus had heard made no mention of what gender the child would be.

'You know what I mean!' Severus shouldn't have shouted. 'He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt them down – kill them all –'

'If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?'

'I have – I have asked him –'

'You disgust me,' said Dumbledore. Severus shrank a little. If the words did not cause his reaction, then it was the tone of Dumbdledore's voice. 'You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child?' they can die, as long as you have what you want?'

Lily Evans had said that Severus had not been 'Slytherin-y' enough to be in Slytherin. Maybe she was wrong. Severus looked up at Dumbledore.

'Hide them all, then,' he croaked. 'Keep her – them – safe. Please.'

'And what will you give me in return, Severus?'

'In- in return?' Severus gaped. Severus was doing this for Lily Evans, and himself. ' Anything'

Dumbledore looked at him.

'A promise that you'll change? You'll leave Lord Voldemort forever? Redemption?'

* * *

**A/N 'LO! Everyone rejoice because yearlies are over and cry because I died in all of them! Sorry, took ages to put this chapter up. Hm, did I say that I had five chapters? Sorry, I have four. Hm what else to write? I'm meant to be doing my Science homework right not? My rash is going away? We sold our fishtank? My room is (still and for ever will be) a mess? My sis is actually interested in this (HARRY POTTER) fanfiction? Hmm, nah, that's all boring. Meh.**

**Thanks lemondrop (what name do you prefer me to use Dolly?), I might consider writing a _Love, Lily_ (keke HPOD, yeah, go see her review), but that'll be harder...no idea why, but it will be.**

**OH I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE**

**PRISON BREAK!**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**For all those not groaning, I am a Prison Break fan. YAY! Love that series, but I was so shocked when Sarah died. I mean, she is such a cool character, putting aside her doctor degree and her drug addiction. she is...woah. And Michael, he went back to prison to keep Sarah free (end of season 2, before she got decapidated and her head was sent in a box to Lincoln, Michael's bro). And Linc, who seems so helpless, but is still trying to help Micheal and LJ (woah he's grown since season 2). And Sucre...so loyal...even though he kinda...hmm...at one point in season 1...And Whistler...hm...and Lecero...hm...**

**Oh well, it's on tonight, and in the breaks I will be reading Snakehead (Alex Rider series, Anthony Horowitz). Alex Rider is really interesting, but I dunno, for some reason I don't find it AS good as some others do. I'm just so far into the series that I can't really stop.**

**Okay now that I have finished my erm, ff diary entry?, I will hurry up and submit this and go sweep the floor, do some of my science, scap some info, and get off.**

**P.S you know the drill review**


	4. Save

**Dear Severus**

By Claire Wu

**Chapter Four**

Severus was at the kitchen counter making himself tea. He looked out the window and saw an unusually bright star against the black night. He turned around and leaned against the counter, sipping his tea. A knock at the door almost made him spill his drink.

Severus hurried to the door and looked through the peephole. Quickly he unlocked the door and the Patronus of a phoenix flew in.

"It has been done,' the Patronus said, and it vanished in a wisp of smoke.

-

Severus paid the owl then sat back at the table. He unrolled the _Daily Prophet_ and choked on his breakfast. On the front page, in a huge bold font that took up the whole page were

_He Who Must Not Be Named – _

_GONE_

Severus opened to the second page and began reading.

_It appears that He Who Must Not Be Named is finally gone, and so are good wizards._

_The Dark Wizard was last seen last night in Godric's Hollow, a small village outside the city of London. _

_Resident of Godricc's Hollow, Bathilda Bagshot, 32, says that she saw someone who seemed to glide up the street. "It seemed as though You-Know-Who new exactly what he was doing. His body had the aura of triumph and determination – a high head, straight back,' recalls Bagshot._

'_At first I thought he was coming for me. I didn't go and hide, I knew that no-on would be able to trick him, so I kneeled at the window. He walked straight past my house and I gave a sigh of relief, but then I saw him stop, just past my property, and he turned and faced right. I though he was coming back at me, but I blinked and he was gone.'_

_Not long after Bagshot sighted He Who Must Not Be Named, there was a loud explosion, and witches and wizards of Godric's Hollow say that a house appeared next to Bagshot's, and rubble was flying everywhere, along with green light, illuminating the whole town. _

_The Magical Law Enforcement arrived with a team of Aurors, and found a house, not listed with the Ministry of Magic of Muggle authorities._

_Lieghtia Hobbxen, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement says that the destruction seems to have been caused by the killing curse, but also says that they cannot be sure because another source of magic has been discovered in a bedroom of a house, the most destructed room. _

_The bodies of a fully grown witch and wizard have been found dead in the house. The body of the wizard was found on the ground of the living room, between the stairs and the front door. The witch's body was found on the floor of the upstairs bedroom, beside a cot. Inside the cot, a baby boy was found crying with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. _

_The two dead adults have been identified as James and Lily Potter (née Evans) a married couple. Healers called in from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries cannot explain how a fully trained wizard and witch are –_

Severus looked away. He could not bear to read the next word.

-

'I though… you were going… to keep her… safe,' Severus said in a monotonous voice. He was in Dumbledore's office, talking to his feet. Dumbledore had just told him everything – everything he knew. He knew that the Potters were protected by the Fidalus Charm, and the Secret Keeper was Sirius Black who ran off to the Dark Lord not long after the charm had been cast. How she died. Why she died… Love … love… love.

'She and James put their faith in the wrong person,' said Dumbledore. 'Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?'

Severus could hardly breathe. Yes, Severus had hoped for something he knew was impossible, and Potter and Lily trusted the wrong person. Sirius Black, former best friend of James Potter killed Lily Evans.

'The boy survives.'

Severus jerked his head involuntarily. So, Lily Evans died, yet her and Potter's son survived.

'Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans eyes?'

'DON'T !' bellowed Severus. He didn't want to hear anymore. 'Gone... Dead...'

'Is this remorse, Severus?'

'I wish… I wish I were dead…'

'And what use would that be to anyone?' said Dumbledore coldly. 'If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear.'

Of course Severus's non-existence would be of great use to everyone who disliked him. And he loved her, he truly loved her… then – what?

'What– what do you mean?'

'You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son.'

'He does not need protection,' Severus said. 'The Dark Lord has gone– '

' – the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does.'

Dumbledore felt that the Dark Lord would return. Would Severus join him when he would come back? Dumbledore didn't protect Lily Evans. Why should he keep his side of the deal?

Lily Evans.

She died. Make sure it was no in vain. Was her death Dumbledore's fault? Was it Sirius Black's fault? No, it was his fault.

Severus let out a long breath. 'Very well. Very well. But never – never tell Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word!'

Dumbledore looked down at Severus. On his face… was it pity? 'My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?' Dumbledore sighed. 'If you insist…'

Severus felt something fall down his face. He looked away from Dumbledore. This was for Lily. Everything he would go through would be for her. He would put his life in danger for her. This would be his one last chance to redeem himself. This would be for Lily.

Dear Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Argh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that I still had this to finish updating! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

**And yeah, Claire Wu? I hear you ask. Well, if you've been reading my stuff long enough you would have known that I wanted to change my penname. Sigh, I'm too lazy to explain here. Scroll up, Click on my name to my profile, scroll down down down, click on 'Move Along'. Read that story, then at the bottom, read the A/N, then review that. BUT before you do that, review this. DD. And, um...who here would get really annoyed at me if I replaced all my stories etc, with an updated version with _Claire Wu_ instead of _HPOS Sufferer_? 'Cos, you're all gonna recieve alerts. Just tell me in the review.**


End file.
